Explanations postponed
by Aura Rayne
Summary: New ending to Howl's moving castle. Last Chpter up! R&R pease, please, please!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- the characters and setting belong to Diana Wynne Jones, the plot is mine.

"I think we should live happily ever after." Howl said.

"Yes," Sophie said in answer to his unspoken question.

Neither of them noticed that Martha, Lettie, and Fanny were all trying to speak to Sophie while Michael, Wizard Suliman, Prince Justin, and Ms. Fairfax were all trying to speak to Howl.

"Sophie, I need you're advice." Martha (or Lettie) was saying"

"That was the greatest use of a word of power I have ever seen." Mrs. Fairfax was saying. But howl and Sophie ignored them.

"I said, Calcifer's come back! Michael yelled. Everybody looked at the fireplace except for Howl and Sophie.

"I was wondering when the spell would wear off." Howl said to Sophie.

"It didn't," Sophie, answered, "Calcifer took it off."

"I knew that." Howl replied smiling charmingly. Sophie's heart was thumping rapidly, but this time in a good way, though she still wished it would stop.

"Don't do that." She told him.

"Do what?" He acted to innocent.

"Turn your charm on me, it doesn't work."

"Oh doesn't it?" Howl took a large step closer bring them closer together. Sophie felt the color rise in her cheeks. He took another step closer bringing their faces no more than an inch apart.

"No, it..." Sophie never finished her sentence for at that moment, Howl leaned in and silenced her with a kiss. Sophie stood still for a moment, stunned, but then, without realizing what she was doing at first, she twined her arms around his neck and returned the kiss. He pulled her closer in response and deepened the kiss.

By now, the others had turned from their conversation with Calcifer and now stared at the couple. Some, like Lettie, Michael, and Martha were horrified. Others like Fanny and Mrs. Fairfax beamed. Wizard Suliman and Prince Justin just looked confused and Calcifer looked smug. When at last the couple broke their kiss, silence greeted them on all sides and a ring of astonished faces surrounded them on all sides.

"I think this is going to take an explanation." Howl said to nobody in particular. Calcifer nodded.

Sophie giggled suddenly. "Not just to them" she informed Howl. Look.

Megan stood by the door, her mouth gaping open, and peering in all the windows were the residents of Market Chipping.

Hope you liked it! I may be writing a sequel or just adding on to this one. But I haven't decided yet. AR


	2. ANkindof

I'm so, so , soooo sorry I haven't updated but I have finals and blahhhh!!! I need ideas big time!

If you have an idea, then please e-mail them to 

I'll do my best to put them all in. maybe I'll make this story a readers choice thing where everyone's ideas for the stories that they don't have time to write out could go here?

Requirements (sorry but it has to be done, well maybe not but oh whatever, I'm getting myself confused.)

I **has** to be in the Howls moving castle and Castle in the air. At least until I read Diana Wynne Jones other books.

I has to be Howl/Sophie. (I doubt anyone would put otherwise, but, just wanted to make sure)

Try to avoid bad language. If its unavoidable, whatever, go with it, but if my mom reads this and it has language in it, she'll kill me. So, just a warning (on my account because she might not let me update if....)

Write whatever setting you want and have fun!

Kirmi


	3. Begining to explanations, or not

"It's not nice to stare" a very red Sophie informed her sisters.

"How did you get in?" Howl asked Megan, "I had the door locked." For the first time ever, he looked rather flustered.

"Why would you have the door locked?" Megan snapped, "Was there something you didn't want me to see?"

Howl chose to ignore this, "You've met Sophie though she looks a bit different than the last time you saw her." And to Sophie's acute embarrassment, he slipped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close.

"What? I've never met... "She peered closely at Sophie "Ms. Hatter?" she sounded incredulous.

"Well I never heard a thank you!" Mrs. Fairfax said in her brisk yet cheerful way.

"Thank you for what?" Megan asked, more confused than ever.

"Well her saved you and if I'm correct, your children from the Witch of the Waste! And all you do is come here and snap at him! Who do you think you are talking to Wizard Howl like that anyway?"

Megan looked absolutely appalled. "Wizard Howl? The Witch of the Waste? I'm his sister for goodness sake! And I have never heard such a bunch of nonsense since..since ever!"

"Me-" Howl started to say

-I come over here to find out why some strange woman shows up at my house and scares my kids half to death. And I find you and some one what was an old woman the last time I saw her("don't say it." Sophie and Howl mutter together) _kissing_ and then..."

"Excuse me." A random resident of market chipping said from by the door. "Is the shop open? I'd like to buy some flowers for the beautiful... Lettie! Your hair is darker!"

At this exclamation, several young men standing by the door tried to push inside. "Hi Lettie! Your hair looks better like that! I got you something!"

Wizard Suliman, (to Sophie's interest) stepped protectively in front of Lettie while Michael moved over by Martha.

"This could get interesting." Said Calcifer


	4. Can we leave now?

"Can we leave now?" Howl asked Sophie beseechingly.

Sophie scowled, "Oh no you don't! You got yourself into this mess, you're not slithering out and leaving me to clean it up!"

Megan was still talking. "What is this about wizards? Where are we anyway? Howell what in the world are you wear…"

Calcifer looked from one indignant woman to the other. Howl stood between them turning rather pale, his green eyes searching desperately for an escape. Then, he saw it. Michael and Martha standing slightly off to the side of every body. Perfect! Ignoring Sophie and Megan's continuous onslaught. He conjured up a sprig of mistletoe. It was soaring straight for the pair when unfortunately for him, Sophie noticed.

Giving him a dirty look, She yelled "Michael! Martha! Look out!" the two glanced up, and scattered as Michael asked under his breath "Who's Martha?" She heard him and answered. (another story…that **_I _**am **_not_** writing…)

Fanny and Co., thinking the witch or Miss Angorian had returned screamed and ran for cover. Howl couldn't have planned it better himself. _Wait_…he did plan it! Now for the finale. Spreading his arms dramatically, he conjured a cloud (much like the one's he and the witch of the waste had fought on several weeks earlier (at least I think it was weeks. Correct me if I'm wrong.)) in the center of room. Then he wrapped one arm around Sophie's waist, leaped aboardand sped out the door yelling back toMegan,

"Sophie was under a curse by the same womanwhat came to Wales, We are in market Chipping. Ant I'm a Wizard so HA! College wasn't such a waste of time after all!" He raised his fist triumphantly,barely missing the heads of several of Lettie's suitors (much to Lettie's dismay…that they missed…)

Sophie gave a little shriek and clung to Howls arm. Seeing she was frightened, he slowed down.

"Sophie dear, I love you but that doesn't mean I want fingernails embedded in my arm."

"Sorry." She gave a nervous chuckle. Then abruptly, she leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. He turned his head at the last second though and kissed her on the mouth. Thus so, they sailed off into the sunset in their loving embrace.

THE END 

Sappy at the end a little, But I thought I was fitting….

Thank you to my faithful reviewers and I'm not good at ending this so goodbye!

kirmi


End file.
